This study will assess whether or not a commonly used calcium antagonist, namely diltiazem, that is known to have the capacity to block cytochrome P450 3A4, and which has been shown in out previous study to result in a drug interaction with lovastatin when given orally will produce the same interaction when given by the parenteral route. The protocol will evaluate whether lovastatin is susceptible to pharmacokinetic interactions that effect the formation of active moieties when diltiazem is given intravenously. The specific aims of the study are to determine whether the observed interaction of diltiazem with lovastatin, occurs at the interstinal level or in the liver. Intravenous therapy with diltiazem will help answer this question by bypassing the intestinal cytochrome P450 3A4.